


Cracking Hope

by nanialbee9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanialbee9/pseuds/nanialbee9
Summary: In an alternative universe where Lena stopped at assimilating Hope with Eve, the dystopian possibility of the "robots taking over the world" seems very likely. Fortunately, Supergirl is there to save the world
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47





	Cracking Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not one to believe robots or AIs would "take over" or go Hal 9000 on us. But I thought of this possibility in Supergirl's season 5. Because, honestly, Lena merging Hope with Eve sounds like a recipe for disaster to me.

"I am a Luthor, after all."

"Y... you're not like them, Lena." Even after all this, all she had done, Kara is still, relentlessly believing in her. Lena can't understand that.

They're exhausted. Kara more so, being the one doing the heavy lifting of their fight against Hope. In hindsight, Lena should have known creating a sentient AI while full on revenge was only ever going to end terribly for them all.

Then she hears the most tired sounding laugh she's ever heard. "Of course you'd create Skynet!" Well, this is it then, poor Kara has finally lost her mind, and it's all Lena's fault. Despite her Kryptonian powers, she's drained, and now she's making nonsensical jokes and laughing good-naturedly with Lena. Like she's not angry or disappointed.

So, of course, Lena is looking at her with what she's sure is the dumbest expression her face has ever done. One that'd give Lilian a stroke. And Kara just laughs harder. She now needs to brace herself on Lena's balcony railing. Then she lets out a painful groan through the same goddamn laugh. So Lena takes a tentative, worried, step closer.

"Kara..."

To recap: she killed her murderous, lunatic brother, and he used his last, dying breath to wreck her by revealing the most important person in her life was essentially lying to her face the whole time. She got hurt, badly. She created a -no scratch that- _the_ most advanced AI a human has ever been able to create to help her cope and plan a fitting revenge. But then Kara came clean to hear, in her earnest, pure-hearted way and then Lena got so mad. Because she was left with the worst feeling of guilt and a ton of anger she doesn't know where to unleash. And now Kara... she's still laughing and groaning and barely standing. After a raging battle with Hope. Supergirl had been able to knock Eve quite easy without hurting her too much. But the AI was already tainted with Eve's ideas and found a way to "escape" and _possess_ all of her fine equipment. Shame.

"Aw, Lena, c'mon! Skynet? Terminator? _Hasta la vista_ , baby?" So she's done it, she was the Luthor who broke the Super.

"I'll be back", she says because she has to find a way to fix it and it's inside her office where she most likely will find a way of communicating and finding help. But Kara laughs so hard she ends up on the floor of her office balcony. Lena's focused, though. She needs to take action. First, call Alex. Then... then try to see if Kara's mind is compromised or if she's just decompressing. It's been a hectic few months, to be honest.

She can't find her phone, but she finds Kara's and Alex's name is already flashing on the slightly cracked screen.

"Kara! Thank God! The city is in total chaos that Eve, Hope, AI thing has collapsed everything! Are you all alright? How's Lena?" Lena doesn't know why she's taken aback by Alex's outburst, but it takes her a few seconds to interrupt the landslide of words. She's also a little scared of how Alex is going to react to her. She knows Alex cares for her, is her friend. But Alex and Kara have the strongest bond she's ever seen, and she knows the fastest way to get on Alex's blacklist is by even looking Kara the wrong way.

"Alex," she has to stop for a swallow. Her throat is so, so dry. "I think it's over. We stopped her, it, Hope. But..." She chances a glance at Kara, still on her balcony floor, still cackling like a mad person. "I think Kara's hurt. I mean, she seems exhausted, and I think it's causing her to react a little hysterical. She's been talking about extermination and laughing, I..."

She trails off and glances at Kara again, there's no change. Alex is definitely going to kill her.

"Extermination? Lena?" But she braves on, if she's dead, already, the least she can do is make sure Kara is going to be alright.

"Yes. I'm not sure what she means. Something about, uh, Skynet? I don't..." Now she's interrupted by Alex, and she can hear a smile? On her voice?

"Are you both at your office?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way." And she disconnects the call. So, now all she has left to do is kneel beside Kara and do her best to make her feel better. When Alex gets here she'd fight to make sure Kara is going to be ok before she gets killed. Kara's laugh is now a stream of giggles separated by soft groans.

"Kara?" Lena ducks her head a little to catch Supergirl tired, tired eyes. Kara has her goofiest smile on. Lena offers her a bottle of water, right after taking a sip herself. Just in case, so Kara knows it's safe and doesn't reject the hydration she so clearly needs. It works. Now Kara suffers from hiccupy giggles. Fewer groans, though. So there's that.

With a smile, Kara says "I can't believe you don't know The Terminator. Do you even know who Arnold Schwarzenegger is?". Lena's brow furrows further. She's trying to come up with non-scary possibilities for Kara's odd behavior.

"California's former governor?" Kara laughs, again, but it's littered with groans and ows again. So laughing hurts. She's going to have to avoid making Kara laughs. This is harder than it sounds considering she hasn't even tried once and the alien seems to find her seriousness hilarious. Perhaps she should try telling jokes? The idea hasn't finished forming in her head when she's already discarding it. Not only is she the worst at telling jokes (which it seems it's only going to make Kara laugh in this reversed-psychology mindset of hers), Alex is going to be here right on time to see Lena telling Kara jokes when it's obvious laughing hurts her. And, frankly, she feels no pride in the villainous side of her family, but giving the impression that this is her plan to end Supergirl is honestly insulting.

Problem solved, though, because Alex is already entering through the demolished door to her office. Maybe Alex is an alien, too? A meta-human? Does she have superspeed? "I was already on my way." Oh! She can read minds! Alex snorts and looks both of them over, as if she's trying to decide who to deal with first: her hurt, beloved sister, or her next victim. Ah, it seems like she'd rather get the killing out of the way first when she kneels right in front of them but grabs Lena's chin to direct her eyes to look at Alex's... flashlight? "You're concussed."

"Can Kara get concussed?" Lena realizes that's an important bit of information she doesn't have. And maybe that could have explained better Kara's odd reaction to her being a Lex 2.0, surely.

" _You_ are concussed, Lena" Alex still has her chin in her grasp and is now cleaning a gash in her forehead with an alcohol wipe. It stings. It's going to be a slow death. One she's probably enjoying if the smile Alex has on her face is any indication. "She can. Kara, she can get concussions. It takes a lot, though. But it's possible." She seems to decide Lena's death can wait and turns to her sister who, fortunately, is giggling less. "Hey, silly." And, oh, Alex sounds so fond. Lena realizes Lex never sounded that fond. She's a fool for believing he ever cared.

"Alex!" Brown eyes soften further around a stretching smile at Kara's giggling. "I think I solar-flared." Meaning she lost her powers, Lena knows that one. "I had to use my heat vision to fry every one of Hope's circuits. Just to be sure."

Alex nods. "Are you hurt?" She's checking her. Staring with her head. Probably confirming the concussion.

"Maybe a couple of broken ribs?" Ah, yes! That makes sense, too. That's why it hurts when she laughs. "I'm tired."

With a hmm, Alex confirms that yes, "Couple of cracked ribs. I don't think your left wrist is broken, but I still want to do a scan. And you'll have to do at least a couple of hours under the sun lamps." This time Kara's groan is less amused. But Alex gives her a look that probably means "you better not complain". "And I wanna make a full scan of that stupid genius brain of yours, too." This is directed at Lena, though. Which is confusing. But she wasn't about to object to the chance to stay closer to them, to Kara, a little longer.


End file.
